Asesinatos en Central Park 2
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Luego de 3 años de paz, un misterioso asesinato aparece, los pingüinos comienzan a investigar las evidencias y Kowalski deduce la teoría de que el malvado asesino sigue dentro de Skipper y es el responsable de todo, la evidencia es lo que marca pero... ¿realmente es el asesino? ¿O será el mismo Skipper que está efectuando esto? Continuación de ACP Lee si te atreves.
1. Chapter 1 ¿El regreso?

**Hola a todos :3 hace mucho que no escribo nada en FF… esto se debe a que en facebook leen mas personas :D pero este fic dudo que pase desapercibido, fue un éxito muy grande, para mi como autora es un honor. Se los juro que no pensaba que este fic fuera tan famoso. Pero para no quitarles tiempo, dicen que las segundas partes nunca superan a la original… y es verdad, por eso tratare que esta, sea igual de interesante que su primera parte :3 disfruten. Ah si y antes de que lo olvide, en Deviantart existe un comic de la primera parte, hecha por su servilleta XD si entran y lo leen me sentiría encantada OvO disfruten.**

**¡Advertencia!**

**Este fanfic es del genero gore y tendrá bastante de ese contenido por lo cual se recomienda discreción a gente que busca leer arcoíris y unicornios, si no soportas este género o solo buscas a quien aguarle el día, te recomiendo salir ahora mismo, cualquier crítica destructiva será inmediatamente rechazada, ya que a la autora le valdrá un mísero maní, y recuerden, solo es ficción de fans, nada es real.**

**Aclaraciones  
**

***Private, es Cabo, devido a que la autora (osea yo) es hispanoamericana, Mexicana mas preisamente, asi que bueno, no escostumbre (al menos para mi) llamarlo Private, si no Cabo :3 solo por si alguien se le hace extraño.  
**

*******No es extrictamente nesesario leer la primera para entenderle a esto, aunque si se sentiran un poco perdidos si no lo hacen antes.****  
**

**ATENCION: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Era de noche, una gélido, la más fria de toda la historia de nueva york, o al menos para el joven recluta, habían pasado ya 3 años desde lo ocurrido. Si bien el día en que tuvo aquella batalla con la doble personalidad de su líder había sido uno tan caluroso como el verano, aunque eso era lo de menos, ahora todo había terminado y pudo volver a ser el joven inocente de antes… oh al menos no tanto._

_Aquí es donde inicia nuestra historia. El teniente entrando en una habitación secreta y oscura junto con Skipper, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no se decían ni una palabra simplemente, caminaban, por aquel pasadizo secreto. Luego de unos segundos el comandante abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran de color carmesí, miró al alto con seriedad, sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso a hablar._

-Bien Kowalski ¿listo para mostrarme los archivos? O deberé pintar esta habitación de rojo-

_El científico simplemente soltó un bufido y miro al suelo, a lo que el cabeza plana respondió de forma violenta colocándole aquella arma blanca en la garganta._

**(Aqui escuchen Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Matsuri OST - Anki No Kage)**

-¡vamos!-gritó con enojo –no tengo todo el día cerebrito-

-eres…un desgraciado… ¡Adelante! Haz lo que debas… prefiero morir antes de darte esos papeles… juré ante mi comandante difunto que nunca le daría algo tan importante a una basura como tú, yo…

_Las palabras del alto fueron interrumpidas ya que el mediano rápidamente subió el cuchillo, enterrándolo profundamente en el ojo del alto. No pudo evitar soltar un desgarrador grito, cayendo al suelo y sujetando su herida, intentando detener el sangrado, aun con el afilado objeto enterrado._

-jeje, ups, perdona… fallé- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-pobre Kowalski, eres una patética excusa de soldado, ¿Dónde has oído eso antes?-

-tu…cierra el…pico... ¡monstruo! …-

-¿monstro? Jeje pero Kowalski…-

_El líder le propinó una dura patada al alto en la barriga, lo cual lo alejó hasta la pared._

-tú mismo fuiste quien inició esta pesadilla… es tu culpa- le respondió acercándose

-mi… ¡mientes!- gimió mientras trataba de levantarse apoyándose contra la pared

_El de ojos rojizos con su aleta izquierda tomo el cuello del alto y con la derecha, comenzó a girar el arma lentamente hacia afuera del ojo del genio._

-¡no miento! Jaja ¿Quién fue el que construyo el arma que me creó? ¿Quién le disparó a Skipper por accidente? ¡¿QUIEN KOWALSKI?!-

_Al acabar de sacarlo el ojo del científico se había venido también, dejando que la sangre salpicara y escurriera por el cuerpo del mismo, el ave se tiró al suelo gimiendo de dolor y sujetándose su herida._

-tú eres el único culpable… no eres más que un polluelo… reconsidera, si me das los archivos perdonare tu patética vida.

-tu…-habló débilmente, volteando a darle una mirada furiosa con su único ojo. Su cara estaba completamente enrojecida por su propia sangre. –prefiero morir…nos veremos en el infierno… monstruo…-

-ya veo…eso es lo que decides…bien…-

_Quitando lo que quedaba en el cuchillo se preparó para atacar de nuevo._

-¿en el infierno?… ni siquiera sabes lo que dices… esta vez nadie me va a detener… ni siquiera ese idiota de Cabo… ¡ESTE ES TU FINAL CEREBRITO DE PACOTILLA!

Al finalizar su grito, como un rayo clavo el objeto afilado en la cabeza del pingüino.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el joven recluta levantándose de su cama

-¿Qué ocurre Cabo?- le interrogó el líder

_El pequeño le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Skipper quien cayó al suelo_

-¡en nombre de todos los peces de la Antártida! ¡¿Qué salmones fue eso soldado?!-

_Cabo solo se quedo mudo, bajó y levantó a su comandante caído._

-yo…yo…yo lo lamento señor…fue…-

-¿otra pesadilla cierto?- le interrumpió el de ojos azules

-si- afirmó avergonzado

-a estas épocas no me sorprende…pero me gustaría que dejaras de golpearme cada vez que las tienes… digo es que esa cosa lucía como yo pero no es para que exageres soldado…

-me disculpo por ello…-

_El recluta se recostó de nuevo dando un gran suspiro y cerrando sus ojos. A lo cual el cabeza plana volvió a subir._

-escucha ya todo pasó…-

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó nuevamente soltándole un golpe pero esta vez con la pata

-¡POR EL AMOR DE…! Ok… mi culpa…- respondió sobándose el pico

-Skipper yo…-

-solo…duerme- interrumpió molesto

_Cabo se sentía mal, otro año de pesadillas, la mayoría de ellas terminaban de la misma forma, uno de sus compañeros muerto y el, despertando golpeando a su líder. Eso comenzaba a ser fastidioso tanto para su comandante y para él._

_A la mañana Skipper se despertó tranquilamente pero adolorido a la vez, fue a la mesa para tomar su taza de café e iniciar sus rutinas matutinas. Pero eso no pudo ser, puesto que un grito horrible hizo que este, saltara sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros._

-¿Qué fue echo?- preguntó el demente

-fue un grito- le contestó Kowalski

-sí, debemos ir a revisar, ¡vamos!- ordenó el mediano

**(Aqui escuchen ****el soundtrack de Elfen Lied - Shinkai)** _  
_

_El grupo se deslizo rápidamente hacia el lugar de los hechos, el grito provenía del hábitat de Marlene, quien salía con los ojos tapados de su cueva._

-¡Marlene! ¿Qué sucede?- le interrogó el líder

-el…yo…yo…el…ha vuelto…-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le gritó mientras se escondía

_Ninguno acababa de entender lo sucedido, Skipper inmerso en la duda entro en el hábitat de la nutria y fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó, un olor a carne en descomposición y en la pared escrito con sangre "Traidora" mientras que, los alrededores, salpicados de sangre, había varios órganos, entre ellos un intestino delgado, estomago, pulmones y demás. Pero ¿A quién pertenecían? La respuesta fue revelada cuando vieron más de cerca, la cabeza de Roger con un ojo abierto y otro entrecerrado._

-no…puede ser- comentó Skipper pico abierto

-no ¡no de nuevo! ¡No puede estar volviendo a suceder!- se alteró Cabo

-es verdad no es posible, ¿Skipper acaso sabes algo?- interrogó el alto

-yo…no…ni siquiera lo soñé así que no puede ser, ni siquiera desperté mojado-

-pues debe haber una explicación tal vez ¿otro asesino?- se preguntó el joven

-lo dudo pero, es una posibilidad- exclamó Kowalski

-investigaremos esto a fondo, y debe permanecer confidencial… si se sabe alterará a todos y...-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

_Un grito corto la charla de ellos, era de Mort quien había visto aquella escena._

-¡el asesino de ojos rojos volvió! ¡Debo proteger al Rey Julien!-

-¡no ojos tristes, alto!- alzo la voz Skipper

-¡REY JULIEEEEN!-

_El pequeño lémur se había echado a correr sin decir más._

-¿Qué hacemos? Si le dice a Julien, el le dirá al general y si él lo sabe…-

-así es Cabo…es posible que me encarcele…o que me ejecute… ¡debemos detenerlo! ¡VAMOS!- Ordenó el líder

_Los cuatro comenzaron la persecución para detener al lémur, el cual ya les llevaba mucha ventaja._

**Continuará…**

**paren ya la musica.  
**

* * *

**Es todo por ahora :3 espero les haya gustado y si es así déjenme un comentario no sean malos ^w^U y si no pues ni modo no pagaron nada por leer. Los invito a hacer clic en el botón regresar y buscar otro fanfic. Y los que se queden les agradezco mucho. Hasta la próxima, sayonara (n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2 El asecho

**Hola a todos, aqui les tengo la continuacion, ocurren muchas cosas inesperadas lo se XD y dejenme decirles... que no se acaban ._. a veces uno tiene una idea pero viene otra, ah mejor no me hagan caso estoy loca XD en fin, disfruten.**

* * *

_Los pingüinos se apresuraron para ir tras Mort quien, al ver que lo perseguían acelero la velocidad._

-¡no lo alcanzaremos a tiempo!- gritó Cabo

-¡si lo haremos! ¡Rico!- señalo el cabeza plana al experto en armas

_Obedeciendo a la orden de su comandante Rico sacó una resortera con un cartucho de dinamita y le apuntó al lémur, esto al ser visto por el líder se lo quitó inmediatamente._

-¡no! ¡Algo que no sea letal!-

-ñeee- gruño mientras regurgitaba una especie de esfera negra

_Aquel artefacto era una granada somnífera, la cual lanzó al frente del joven mamífero, explotando y adormeciéndolo._

-rápido, llevémoslo a la base-

_Las aves obedecieron y se llevaron a Mort. A los pocos minutos cuando comenzaba a despertar estaba atado._

-chicos, está despertando- avisó el joven

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Ahora el malo tiene cómplices! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-

-Kowalski-

_El líder hizo una señal con las aletas, a esto, todos se colocaron unas mascaras de gas, después, el alto tomo aquel frasco de kétchup que contenía el polvo de amnesia, rociando al lémur con una neblina pequeña y rosada._

-ay… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí pingüinos?-

-pues… em entraste por… ¡este mango! Si ¿no lo recuerdas? Se cayó aquí y lo ibas a recoger, te confundimos con un espía y te atamos. Intervino el científico.

-oh… ¡si me acuerdo! Gracias-

_Luego de que todo había sido cubierto, Mort fue desatado, volviendo a su habitad como si nada hubiera pasado, los pingüinos regresaron al hábitat de Marlene para limpiar las evidencias y hablar del caso. Marlene también estaba ahí, pero estaba con una sabana cubriéndola, con una expresión de trauma y aun temblando y sin quitarle la vista a Skipper._

-¿otro asesino? ¿En serio Kowalski?-

-probablemente Skipper-

-pero, si es uno diferente ¿Por qué escribiría "Traidora" en la pared de Marlene? Solo nosotros sabemos que ella fue una cómplice.

_Al oír eso, Marlene comenzó a llorar._

-¡Cabo!- le alzó la voz el comandante

-lo siento-

_Skipper se acerco a Marlene para consolarla._

-Marlene…tranquila-

_Esta inmediatamente lo abrazó, justamente 5 segundos luego, sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, retrocedió y descubrió que había sido atravesada por un cuchillo. _

-y eso… es solo el principio… maldita traidora- dijo el cabeza plana, sonriendo y con sus ojos rojos

-¡NO ALEJATE!-

_Marlene comenzó a gritar mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió nuevamente, todo se había desvanecido, el único que estaba frente a él era Skipper, con sus ojos azules._

-¡Marlene reacciona!- gritaba mientras la agitaba

-no… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI!-

_Alterada, rápidamente se alejo del ave no voladora y se envolvió en la colcha como un capullo mientras temblaba y lloraba._

-Skipper, no debes acercarte a ella, tiene un trauma psíquico-

-pero yo…-

-Solo evita acercarte- le dijo su teniente

_El líder se sentía fatal, ver así a Marlene a causa suya, era algo que simplemente no podía soportar._

_Al anochecer los pingüinos tenían un plan, Rico vigilaría el hábitat de Julien por si lo del hábitat de Marlene solo fuera una distracción, mientras Cabo y Kowalski se quedaban de guardias con la nutria y Skipper en el cuartel, atado y completamente encerrado. Para evitar que escapara, habían puesto una contraseña que el líder no había visto. Todo parecía tranquilo._

**_En el hábitat de Marlene_**

-No te preocupes Marlene, tú duerme, nosotros te protegeremos-

-pe…pe…pero ¿y si viene?-

-no vendrá, recuerda que Skipper está encerrado y atado en el cuartel con la más alta seguridad.

-aun así me siento inconforme… pero no hay nada más-

_La nutria luego de algunas horas al fin había dormido, Kowalski hacia guardia, eran las 3 de la mañana, así que ya terminaba su turno._

-te toca Cabo- comentó mientras lo levantaba

-ah, sí-

_Minutos después el joven recluta comenzaba a tener bastante sueño, fue cuando escucho un ruido. Alterado fue a investigar pero no había nada, extrañado regresó a su puesto pero algo estaba diferente, Kowalski había desaparecido._

-¿Kowalski? ¿Dónde estás?- susurró para evitar despertar a Marlene

-compañeros… nunca sabes en que se meterán-

Aquella voz no era nada desconocida para Cabo, tantos sueños y el pasado, esa voz para él no era para nada desconocida.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

_Velozmente salió de las sombras un cubo azul cristalino, el cual adentro contenía a Kowalski aun dormido._

-jejeje, estos nuevos juguetes son interesantes ¿no crees?-

-¡MARLENE CO…!-

_Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ser congelado por un rayo azul que venía de la oscuridad._

_Lentamente salió, era Skipper, pero con sus ojos de color carmesí._

-me encargare de ti más tarde-

_Inmediatamente le dio una ligera patada en la misma dirección donde se encontraba el científico._

**(Ahora escuchen esto Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Oyashiro Sama)**

_Un poco después, la nutria despertaba, pero algo no iba bien, sus patas estaban atadas con cadenas. Intentó gritar pero le fue inútil, no podía moverse ni hablar._

-Estos pingüinos… son tan predecibles…-

_Ahora Marlene estaba aterrada por dentro, aquel asesino despiadado estaba justo al lado de ella con una especie de bisturí._

-pero bueno, es buena ventaja para mí-

_Este comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica._

-oh Marlene, Marlene, pudimos haber evitado este momento, si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso… pero no... Sabes, quisiera matarte lo más lenta y ¡dolorosamente posible! Frunció el seño mientras se detenía enfrente de ella y apretaba sus aletas.

-pero…ahora me cuesta mantener el control…la única forma de volver a ser yo otra vez, es encontrar los archivos de la construcción del rayo que me creó. Pero… aprovechare un poco para debilitar más al idiota de Skipper.

_El mediano se acercó a ella._

-sabes… cuando estaba enfrentándome a Cabo hace años, estaba dudando si matarte o no, eras tan linda-

_El ave tomó el bisturí y comenzó a cortarle el pecho muy despacio, Marlene no hacía más que mover sus ojos y llorar._

-sí, yo se que te duele…pero…-

_Justo antes de cortar más debajo de su pecho se detuvo._

-¡eso debiste pensarlo mejor antes de traicionarme!-

_Bruscamente metió su aleta en la cortadura que estaba sangrando, la chica ahora solo veía con sus ojos bien abiertos aquella acción. Con un tirón violento saco el corazón de la hembra._

-no creo que vayas a necesitar esto jaja, al fin y al cabo… morirás-

_El piso comenzaba a llenarse de sangre, el psicópata soltó el corazón en el suelo y se acercó nuevamente. Antes de lograr pisarlo comenzó a sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

-grr…no…ahora no… ¡demonios! Marlene, parece que morirás desangrada, y yo que quería darme un poco mas de diversión…-

_El mediano salió por la alcantarilla pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a Cabo y Kowalski._

-ustedes los atenderé en otra ocasión… que desperdicio, pero sin duda esto me dará fuerzas mañana.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, gomenasai si fue algo corto... demo, no eh tenido mucho tiempo XD mas que todo inspiracion recuerden, dejen reviwes y baliare como lombriz ok no ._. hasta la proxima, sayonara. :D  
**


End file.
